House Eadalaar
by RanmaAndAkane4Love
Summary: This fan fiction is based on the Roleplays I have experienced through out on Moon Guard. It all started with a blood elf house. And a slave ring. But so much more. All that cross anyone that has had contact with the house will likely never be the same


_**-House Eadalaar- **_

Vendrilla Eadalaar. The Middle child of House Eadalaar, Said House had been destroyed for the most part, Leaving only the siblings of this house, the wealth and power of this house now gone, All thanks to the Scourge, the Blood elf children Anstaril, the eldest and male , Vendrilla the Middle and female, and then the youngest sister, Vallais, all now on their own, …

The eldest Anstaril , although he be a mage, he protected his younger sister's well, As for Vendrilla, she brought in the gold, that being the way she had always been she had a knack for this, she had many many ways of getting the means to survive , but the one thing she would absolutely not do, is sell her own body, As for the youngest, she was a bit too young to understand most of what was going on, and once she did, she was always so protected and always taken care of, no matter how evil Vendrilla Eadalaar was, She swore to always keep what was left of her family safe,

After many years of Vendrilla working, she had finally made enough for her to be sure what was left of family would be alright without her, so she took this time to gain her own power, she was born not a mage, and she hadn't any need to fight, until her family was killed, but by that time she was too busy earning gold. So now, she would be independent. And be able to protect herself and loved ones, so she left for a numerous amount of years training in the dark arts of the Warlock, after the time had passed she was sure her siblings were running low on the gold she had made, so she returned, with an idea on how to earn gold.. And not have to work anymore, because by this time she was well worn out of working,

As Vendrilla walked into the inn in Slivermoon that day of her return, she let a grin pass her lips as she saw her younger sister and elder brother at the table to the far end of the room, she received a wave from the two, she smiled slightly seeing her dear sister Vallais's face, she was so cheerful and seemed very happy to see her elder sister, as for her brother , he kept a watchful eye on his sister, he let a grin spread across his face as he saw her "I see you have worked hard, " Anstaril stated as he looked to his sister Vendrilla, she nodded, she knew very well that her posture and looks must have changed over the years, Her hair was a small bit past her shoulders, and black as night, alike to her brothers, and very well kept it seemed, she wore slightly simple black robes . Her skin was very pale and soft, But she surely wasn't fully weak, in fact she was fairly strong for a Spell Caster, her eyes emerald her . brother had similar looks , the hair and eyes the same, only he wore robes as well, only his was much more fancy it seemed, it was a black based robe with a red and golden trim , his hair worn in a top knot , his posture would indicate that he was a proud noble, and wouldn't be treated any less then such. The youngest sister on the other hand… look nearly nothing alike to them. She wore a scarlet red dress. And it seemed she like jewelry from the ruby necklace she had, her hair seemed to have been colored red as well, held back with a crimson headband …Indeed red was truly this girl's favorite color, Vendrilla let out a sigh, they obviously hadn't been spending the gold how they should have,.,. She doubted that they would be the ones paying the tab for this dinner, no wonder they had been contacting her lately wishing for a small bit of money at times,

Anstaril then motioned her to sit in the seat in the middle of them both, she let out a small nod , but just as she lifted her hand to grab for the chair, she felt small but strong arms wrap around her, also a good bit of weight pressing down upon her , she then fell to the ground with a thud, looking up toward what had just jumped her she shrugged slightly smiling, Her younger sister had just wrapped her up into a hug,

"Bal'a Dash to you as well my dear sister" Vendrilla said to her younger, Vallais smiled brightly to her "Bal'a Dash!" she exclaimed hugging tighter, Vendrilla shook her head as she found that she couldn't push her away , Anstaril sighed "Get off her, that is very rude and improper " he stated, grabbing Vallais by the back of the collar of her dress and pulling her up to her feet, the young one pouted at him and sat back down in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, Vendrilla then pushed herself up, dusting off the dirt from her robe, and then sat down , " I see you have very .. Lovely robes and such" Vendrilla said as she looked to the both of them, Anstaril stiffened slightly, but then nodded, "Indeed… A-" he begun but was interrupted by the Barmaid , she walked over to the 3 smiling slightly "Bal'a Dash to you all, what would you like to order?" she asked politely, Anstaril nodded "A fine bottle of wine please,-" "Make that two and a few cups of water" she stated and then looked to her sister , even though she wasn't necessarily a child anymore, she acted it, and Vendrilla wouldn't allow her to drink , "Very well then," the Blood elf maid then left them. "You've gotten accustom likening to wine?" Anstaril asked his sister, Vendrilla's gaze then turned to him.. She then nodded.. "Yes I do enjoy it, it calms me at the right amounts" she stated as she adjusted herself in the seat, "I see." He said eyeing her. "It seems a lot has changed in the past years no..?" he asked looking to his two sisters, they nodded in agreement . "Sissy.. Its sooo good to have you back! Are you going to be the one cooking now? … brother isn't that good." Vallais stated with bright eyes, it seemed she still hasn't matured to her age, "I see so brother still has yet to teach you?" "Well .. Not so much as every time he tries it goes wrong… most of the time that is" the younger stated with a sigh, as the elder scowled slightly looking away.

Vendrilla let a snicker pass her lips as she grinned "How about instead… we have someone else cook for us?" she inquired . Vallais smiled brighter clasping her hands together "that would be wonde-" she was then cut off "Sister you know we do not have the money for that" Anstaril cut in, Vendrilla grinned wider, "Whom ever said we would pay…?" this made both Anstaril and Vallais raise their brow, "What do you mean sister..?" her sister asked,

Vendrilla allowed her grin to stay on her face, "We are low on money are we not?.." she asked, knowing very well the answer,.. Vallais nodded, and received a rude look from her brother.. "uh.. Sorry?" she asked feeling as though she was shrinking under his gaze,, she decided to stay silent for now, Vendrilla let another snicker pass "I see, well, I do not know about you, but I am tried of doing all the work myself with not the prefect amount of pay." Anstaril raised a brow to this, He then smirked slightly, knowing very well that his sister, was very much so a business women, and had a plan, "and So you have a plan…?" Vendrilla's Grin only began to grow as her answer. "what do you intend on doing..?" Vendrilla then lowered her voice slightly, "Hmmm.. Shall we say forced work?" she stated trying to find the none blunt way of stating her idea.

Anstaril sighed…. "Oh great another one of your un thought out ideas." he then received a small smack upon the head, "ow." he said rubbing his head "You're the one with the half thought out ideas, remember you saying you'd control all of Slivermoon because of-" She was then cut off "Hey! I was only a kid when I had that idea" he stated in his defense .

Vendrilla shook her head "regardless I have thought this plan out".. Anstaril sighed . Daring himself he asked "then please sister do explain"

Vendrilla grinned once more. "Slavery…" she said in a low voice, being sure only they heard. Before he could ask she spoke again.. "I shall have a pair of Bracers and a Collar to enslave weaklings… these items shall force them to obey any command given, " Anstaril sighed shaking his head "-See- you didn't think this out this is illegal " Vendrilla gave him a heavy look . "yes I know this already but you see.. The collar will prevent them from endangering us , because as you know, -servants- are legal here " she said grinning he raised a brow.. "but.. How?" Vendrilla gave another grin to him.. "their words shall be turned to mush or they shall just say I am a servant. No matter how hard they try they will not be able to tell anyone unless told otherwise by the enslaver, "

"But that still leaves the fact they could just try and kill us" he stated sighing. "that is where the bracers come in, they shall prevent them from attacking us , our friends. And themselves. Making them wonderful little Sl- Servants" Vendrilla changed her words at the last moment as she saw the Barmaid walk toward them with the wine bottle's and water. Along with some cups. "sorry for the wait" she said setting it down on the table . Now pouring the wine into two cups about to start on the 3rd before stopped by Vendrilla's hand "No need for that" she said taking the bottle away from the woman's hands. "Oh. Okay then" she said now taking her leave , Vallais pouted slightly ass her older sister pushed the water in front of her. Pushing it away slightly, she never did like water or anything none sweet. Vendrilla ignored this looking to her brother whom had already taken a sip of his drink. But then sat it back down as soon as he saw her looking, she shook her head,

"Then… wouldn't this put you in danger.." Anstaril asked… raising a brow.

Vendrilla looked down slightly but then looked back up smirking. "Do not worry. I have been through many many types of hell so I am ready, at lest in the long run… I can relax" Anstaril looked at his cup… "Besides whom else is going to pay for your wine and robes? Your far too arrogant and too good for working to do so " she said slightly with a hint of annoyance in her voice "hey I worked… for a …. day" he said now looking away it was true . He was lazy and thought too highly of himself to work., well most of the time,

"Then. What shall we toast to?" he asked raising a brow. Vendrilla grinned. Picking up the cup in her soft hands she raised it "To our soon to come wealth, Slavery " she stated. Still with a low enough voice for only the ones at the table to hear, Vallais and Anstaril picked up their cups… reluctant they then raised their cups "To Slavery,"

And so, After a few weeks Vendrilla had gotten the Bracers and Collar she had spoken to her siblings about, they worked with the power of engineering and Magic, the combination making it nearly imposable to get off once on . And only the enslaver. Or the Slave Master. Namely Vendrilla could take them off. If you where to snap. And order for the wearer to do something, no matter what it was they would have to obey, the power of it controlling their body. Also making it to where they couldn't run away or tell anyone of their enslavement. The bracers kept them from attacking any friends of the enslaver or Vendrilla.

With these new items. Vendrilla then from a Ring of Slavers and Slaves. But things weren't going as well as she had hoped . It seemed to be hard to find slavers without getting in trouble. So she would have to let them find her. Meaning she would have to work most of this time on her own, rather then her not being the one working.

One Day as she was doing some paper work she decided to check her mail. Finding herself slightly surprised at what she found. A letter. From A High Noble, Keyailim of the House SunSorrow, After reading said letter. She would grin, it was a letter informing that Keyailim would be willing to help her with her Slave Ring, and would wish to meet in person, Vendrilla as first was reluctant to meeting him, for it seemed a bit too good to be true, the chances of a High Noble hearing of her work and wishing to help. Not likely. But it was a chance and she may as well. As long as it is within ear shot of someone she could likely get out of the trap in time, she soon wrote back to the Elf. Notifying him that they should indeed meet. In Booty Bay. A bit before the appointed time Vendrilla would inter the inn. Sitting herself down at a table she would then look around. Looking to see if it was a trap or if someone would soon enter..

After a few moments Vendrilla would then sip on her wine,. Calming herself she then raised a brow. As she saw a slender and tall blood elf enter the inn, he had golden hair that he wore in a lose hair tie that would hang off the front of his shoulder. His robes where the finest it seemed. Making her take note he was indeed a rich noble . She then raised another brow.. He was also a Warlock alike to herself . His posture didn't seem to hold threats . In fact from what she could tell he looked very weak. His gaze turned to her. He would then walk over to the table "Would you Happen to be Vendrilla Eadalaar? " he asked raising a brow as he eyed the sitting women.

She let out a small nod "And you Keyailim Of SunSorrow?" He let a small smirk spread on his face "Indeed. I am. Wonderful to meet you Vendrilla." he said with a small nod of the head . He looked to the seat that seemed welcoming enough. Not the best chairs he had seen but it would be better then standing. He then after seeing her motion for him to sit did so. Vendrilla would then wait for a few moments as he got himself comfortable in his new seat. To then ask "So as your letter had said you wish to help my.. Business? " she asked soon after her question out she would take a small sip of her wine. Eyeing him slowly.

Keyailim nodded, "Indeed I do. I will fund this organization. And it seems you need better order and things to be ironed out, so I shall help with that as well." He stated as he looked to the cup of wine now on the table in front of himself.

Vendrilla raised a brow. And then sat her drink down "Okay. What is the catch?" she asked knowing well enough that nothing like this is free.

Keyailm Smirked "My House has more then enough gold to do this. But my time is not free. So all I ask is for a small cut of the gold that you make from this . And free slaves I suppose shall do" he would then sip on the wine . Awaiting for her response,

Vendrilla then tapped her chin in thought… she wasn't losing truly anything . And she would have the gold to pay the slavers and get gold herself. This seemed like it would be more then fair.

"Sounds more then fair." she stated grinning slightly. "Then do we have a deal?" He asked raising a brow. Vendrilla thought it over once more. He didn't seem like the type to try and lie and trap her. But then again she wouldn't know until it was too late. She then sighed. She needed this help. She then allowed a grin to come back to her lips as she raised her hand "Indeed I do think we do" her hand now out to shake his. She awaited for him to grab her hand, she would then firmly shake it, she then noted his slight cringe of pain at the firmness. She then loosened her hand on his. Shaking it more gently . And then let go. She then began to sip upon her drink. He then did the same. Once he had drank half of the cup he would then set it down. "So Shall we start?" He asked eyeing her. She raised a brow "Now?" she asked setting her drink aside.

"Might as well. We are both here and it seems I have nothing to do at this moment, so if you have the time then we should" he stated. Vendrilla adjusted herself in her seat. "Makes sense enough. So where to start?" she asked a hint of a grin coming back to her lips .

Both Vendrilla and Keyailim would then spend a good many few hours talking. Ironing out details to everything. Vendrilla was a very good business women, and very smart and cunning. But this man here was very very detailed. And so everything had to be as well. Making this difficult at times for her. So by the end of this night. There where quite a few bottles of wine left on the table, and many pieces of paper. Putting business aside She found Keyailim very enjoyable to be around. He was intelligent and witty as well. Though she had noticed his strength wasn't one of his strong points.. She noticed this when she had knocked him in the knee on accident from under the table and he went into 15 minute's of agony . He indeed was frail. Witch worried her. Because she could easily see Him as a dear friend.

Days and then weeks went by. Vendrilla and Keyailim 's friendship began to grow. They found it very enjoyable to be around each other. And they always seemed to find new ways of earning gold….

But then one day.. As Vendrilla was training herself in the dark arts out in Eversong forest . Fate decided to twist into a whole new way. With a mix of irony and the timing of life.

Vendrilla's eyes glowed slightly darkly as her hands too began to glow with the dark magic.. She then cast the dark bolt forward it dashing past a bush and a few trees. She grinned as she noted that this shadow bolt was stronger then most of them, there for she was becoming more and more powerful. But then the irony kicked in. on the other side of the bush the bolt had went through. Was Anstaril . Her elder brother. He was holding a book to the side of him, his eyes scanning the book "hmm.. Alright.. Counter spell… " he stated reading it aloud his hands began to glow with blue magic as he shot the spell out in front of him,. Not noticing the Shadow bolt hurling right at him it would then make a 180 turning right back around . And going twice as fast. "Hmm.. Oh stupid book. I doubt I did that right" he said tossing it behind himself as he began to leave toward Slivermoon, annoyed. ..

As for the Middle Sister. .. She looked to her hands for a moment. She turned . About to pick up a book and take a break . When she saw in the corner of her eye the shadow bolt she had just casted darting right toward her. She let out a gasp knowing she wasn't going to be fast enough to move away in time. She watched as her very own shadow bolt pierced through her chest dissipating half way through she let out a loud gasp of pain as she stumbled back . She then fell back onto her back grabbing at her bleeding chest… she looked at the wound and saw the blackness from the wound.. She let out a growl as she felt blood come up from her mouth… she closed her eyes . The pain growing she then opened them to a shocking sight… she saw a reflection of herself only it was her spirit… it had a purple tint around it's whiteness . She laid there nearly glaring at it , She then yelled in her mind '_**No!' she wouldn't allow all her work go to waste because of a training accident! She reached out gripping for the throat of her spirit , her hands glowing with the dark art she somehow managed to grip it and keep it from leaving… but her strength began to fade from her as she did her best to grip onto the soul. Only half sitting up… she then heard a gasp from the side. Her head snapped toward the sound . There she saw a young girl. Only about 19 human years. With Brownish red hair that was curly . Her skin was slightly pale and her body showed that of strength. She held a bow and her clothing wasn't the best . It was leather it seemed. The girl's eyes held fear and worry. She was very likely a huntress She dropped her bow running toward her, kneeling down before Vendrilla the girl asked "What happened? Are you alright?" she asked… if Vendrilla had the power to speak she would have asked her if she looked okay…**_

_**The girl then pulled Vendrilla up slightly. Looking her over she was about to speak but her words faded from Vendrilla as she looked to her… she could see her soul. And it was weak… if her painful life has shown anything it was every person for themselves.. That is if they aren't family. And So Vendrilla acted on this. She then used her other hand to grip the women's soul that seemed to float around her , gripping it she jerked it away,. And then shoved her hand that was gripping her very own soul at the woman. Forcing her soul into that body, with hopes that this would keep herself alive… the Huntress's body froze still… her soul being removed she did nothing nearly falling over after Vendrilla had forced her soul into the body a few moments past…. And then the body reacted. The Warlocks body falling limp . The Hunters eyes shot open as she gasped. Jerking away from the body on the ground. She then blinked… it had worked. Vendrilla had put her very soul into another's body… she slowly raised her hand looking at it…. it was safe to say for now.. That this huntress was Vendrilla. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the body on the ground…"Hmm… this could end up being a good thing…" She said trying to look onto the brighter side of this… she looked at her arms…. Noticing that the muscles where a good bit bigger and stronger then her old body. Her sight she noticed was better as well. She could only hope that this meant she wouldn't get as lost as she used to… Yes the Grand Slave Lord Vendrilla Eadalaar Would get hopelessly Lost…..**_

_**She then picked her old body up… eyeing the injury she sighed… Maybe if she could heal it. She could maybe switch from body to body…. It as a back up… she had a feeling that it would be very helpful seeing as it was that easy to come to near death… she was just thankful that no one saw how sad of an near death that was….**_

_**She then stood. But nearly fell. "Woah…" she said as she did her best to stay standing.. It was very hard to move in this body… she new it was likely going to be hell to get used to it….. She then forced herself to pick up her items and carry the body,… she better find Keyailim , surely he would know of a way to keep this body from rotting or keeping it alive until she would need it, she let a soft grin pass her soft lips as she walked. This body was much stronger then her old one. And this is her barely able to walk because of being unused to it. She imagined the power she could have with this body,. And found herself very very lucky, had the soul been any more powerful she couldn't have taken it,**_

_**She then began to make her way through Eversong. Trying to get to Keyailim's House. But feeling worn out already, a few minutes pasted and she was at the front door. She used her foot to knock onto it, sense her hands where busy holding onto her old body.**_

_**After a moment of waiting the door then opened. Keyailim stood there. Looking slightly surprised by the sight before him. His face paling with a bit of worry , he then blinked… before he could speak Vendrilla had**_

"_**Keya… erm. Can I come in? .." she asked raising a brow. Soon after a good bit of explaining and sorting out what had happened , and with enough first aid they stopped Vendrilla's old body from dieing…**_

"_**Hmm.. So it seems that your old body is in.. a coma like state, you wont get any brain damage because your mind is still active. But your body wont rot." Keyailim stated after eyeing Vendrilla's old body, still un used to the way Vendrilla now looked… her curly brown hair in the way of her face she sighed. Pushing it back , she then looked at her old body and then the new one…**_

"_**Hmm…. I need to see how hard it is to go back and forth…" she said taking a few steps away from the body. She then closed her eyes… trying to focus and get her warlock ability's to come to her. But this body wasn't suited for it…. She sighed… closing her eyes tightly , she then snapped her eyes open. Her eyes black with the dark magic , she then readied her hand to snap… as though it was a release , as she snapped her body fell to the ground, limp, She then felt her soul jerk toward her old body on the ground, moments later she would gasp for air. Her eyes snapping open. She laid still,. Not wishing to hurt herself she then raised her hand looking at it…. **_

_**She let out a small groan of pain , she could barely move… indeed she could move from body to body… but it was far from easy… "Interesting…" Keyailim stated….**_

_**After a few hours of thinking and talking, Vendrilla decided to stay in the hunters body… she liked it better, she could fight people off better and track down weaklings easy for enslaving… She was very worn out indeed, but at lest this gave her a back up plan in case she where to be attacked.. But she was well liked whom would want to kill her? Come on, She's only a slave master.. (pfft) **_

_**They then decided to hide her old body away,. Where no one could find it, the only ones to know of its where about s where Keyailim and of course Vendrilla. It was doubted that her brother even knew. Vendrilla indeed trusted Keyailim a good deal.**_

_**And she cared for him as a friend. So she decided that him being as weak as he was. He needed a body guard… she would just have to find one….**_

_**Dane- ZE writer!: alright I have a mouth full to say here. I did this ( obviously ) without a bata reader… well there's a lot of reasons for that! So don't hate! Okay listen… put down the pitch forks.. God! Okay.. There we go.. Now**_

_**Me and my ..ex best friend. Were going to write this together. But ehh.. Lets just say ..he wasn't a nice man o.o ALRIGHT now that out of the way…this is my first WoW fanfic. And this is all actually real RPS that I have gone through all of it is. Wonder if you all can guess who my alts are in the story! Anyways I am on Moon Guard :3 just.. Stating… o.O and things might seem to go abit fast at first. But that's because im itching to get into the better parts! anyways. This will be an on going thing. There will be updates as long as there is rp! And trust me.. This isn't even a ..oneth.. If that's a word.. Of the Role plays I've been in! please enjoy ^.^ please please please tell me what you think! Oh oh.. Take another note… if you don't like this so far. Just keep reading! TRUST me it gets a lot better. This is my start of rping. I get better I swear *.* **_

_**God Bless!**_


End file.
